


Please Ignore the Fear Demon

by angelette



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/angelette
Summary: Macy was used to being alone, but now she finally found her family.





	Please Ignore the Fear Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).

Macy searches for the light switch in the dark. It’s an oppressive inky blackness that dulls her senses, makes her feel like something heavy presses on her chest. She tried her new demon powers, to at least get a spark to see by, but it didn’t work. She didn’t even get a flicker of light. Of course the one time even just a spurt of magic would help, it doesn’t happen. Just her luck.

She hears something move in the far corner of the room, or at least far enough from her that she still thinks she can get away. She would immensely feel better if she could see what that something is.

She flattens herself against the wall and inch by inch feels around for a door handle, there must be an exit around here. Heart pounding, she listens as the something comes closer and closer with the sound of clothes swishing and careful, deliberate steps… If Macy is unlucky this bad guy can even see in the dark.

As to answer her question, a cold and slimy tendril wraps around her wrist, and she barely squelches a whimper.

“Where are you going, Macy?” whispers a raspy voice near her ear. She feels that something’s hot and rotting breath on her face, and she repulsed, turns away. “There is no one to save you.”

As those words are out of his mouth, they are like a knife twisting in her stomach. She tries to breathe around the pain, but feels flashes of feelings and memories flood her senses. She feels assaulted by thousands of tiny needles, stabs, all of her past grievances, doubts, fears come rushing in under her carefully built up walls. She is drowning under the weight of it all.

Flash: Snow falls on a casket, and she is standing there utterly alone and lost, having no idea what she will do now.

Flash: Feeling the emptiness in her chest that was always her companion fill up with red-hot anger, when she realizes her mother left her.

Flash: Her sisters and Harry being afraid of her, plotting to take away her powers, when she finally found out who she is. A found family ready to abandon her again.

“That’s not true,” she says, and pulls herself with a deep breath back to the here and now. “My sisters will come.”

“Are you sure?” comes the voice with a malicious edge. “You are just an intruder in their family. You are tainted with evil, you yourself are poison, ruining everything you touch. Even the Elders would have gave up the Charmed Ones powers if it means having you.”

And while some of it was true, in a way, she felt something was off. That whatever this demon was showing her, it was not real, not fully, just a twisted version of reality.

“Yeah, maybe you demons don’t know what a family is, but try googling it,” says Maggie in a perky voice. “It’s not that hard, I’m sure you can manage even with your brain.”

While the monster is distracted, Macy is trying again to reach for her demon power inside. She swallows her fear and disgust, and reaches to a dangerous place: for her anger. She lets it consume her, lets herself think about all the people who left her.

And it turns out to be the key to her powers, or at least a way to it, a ring of flame trickles through her fingers, burning skin and flesh. Macy tries not to think about the burnt smell, as her sisters attack the creature.

Mel and Maggie produces each a flask of some potion and during a chaotic fight, they manage to subdue the demon, and douse him. It goes up in flames amidst a cacophony of inhuman shrieks, and turns into a disgusting puddle of something that smells of rot. It seems while Macy was doing recon, the others managed to figure out what kind of demon they were up against, and even though they still lacked their witch powers, cooked up a perfect solution.

“Ew,” Maggie notes, skirting around the remains of the demon. “Worst Halloween ever.”

Macy has a short flashback to last year’s Halloween, and swallows the grief over how much they lost, as she takes Maggie’s outstretched hand. At least, she still has something, at least they still have each other.

* * *

  
Later at home a soft knock sounds on her bedroom door.

“Come in,” she says from the warm bundle of her blankets.

The door creaks open, and Maggie’s face appears, unusually somber. She opens her mouth to stay something, but she seems to think better of it, and eases into a smile.

“So, I downloaded a buttload of movies,” she says as she walks into the bedroom, “ and I need someone to marathon them with. Up for it?” She waggles the laptop in her hands for emphasis.

Macy sits up.

“Maggie, I’m not sure I wanna watch horrors right now.” She can’t help it but the weighing feeling of her old fears are still too close to the surface to enjoy anything dark.

“No problem.” Maggie bounces on her bed, as she sits. “They are all terribly cheesy and sappy Hallmark romances.”

Macy smiles, and warm spreads through her. “Sure, that sounds heavenly.”

As Maggie sets up the laptop and loads in the first movie, Mel and Harry comes bustling in with a tray of food and drinks. As all of them settle into her bed, and her sisters wrap their arms around her, she feels lighter and warmer.

Macy was used to being alone, to fend for herself, to carving her place out in the world. And yes, she is still independent and she can stand alone, but now she has people, a family to rely on, and that makes life so much easier.


End file.
